


Take Your Time (Persona 5/Reader)

by SheepyMirai



Series: Take Your Time (Persona 5/Reader) [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Mementos, Mute Reader, Plot, Sit back and enjoy, long story, non-romantic, self indulgent, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: Persona 5 + Reader“Unable to your reach the end of your goal is truly despairing. Maybe then it is time to bring someone new onto the stage to help the story move along. Will they be a new actor or merely a substitute, or maybe will they simply become another prisoner… I truly hope, for the sake of th-e fu-tur-e, t-he-y-y c..h-o….s..e —”This story does not have any plans for a romantic relationship and I will try to write interactions with all the characters along the way. Reader may be a little close with Akira, but mainly due to being with him most of the time! I will try to update as often as I can between school and such! Also, this may come with a few extra side "what if" stories that can include good ol' romance or just pure crack, you never know ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Day: ???

**Author's Note:**

> sit back and enjoy!

The world felt like it was spinning as soon as my eyes closed. It was an odd sensation, like my body was drifting in an ocean of black. The waves cradling my limbs to a world I’ve never dreamed of setting foot in. Something in my mind wanted me to wake up, though my body denied any action to do so. And it was just like an electric shock, my body jolted awake. Something wasn’t right. I didn’t lay in my comforter but on the dirty and damp ground. The usual silence of the dark now echoed with moans and the far-off sound of a train jutting along the tracks. Lifting my head was like trying to lift a block of lead. Heavy and clouded I began to peer through the adjusting darkness. Wherever I end up was like out of a horror novel.

The air was suffocating in here and the concrete walls were broken and crumbling. In the flickering, fluorescent light I could make out what look liked veins crawling throughout the area, crimson and thick. Train tracks twisted around leading to a swirling vortex of red and black. Not only that but metal poles and key like things stuck out of the ground in every direction, even up the walls! Not too far off stood a group of people. There were 4 teenager kids dressed in some sort of cosplay? And maybe a really small child in a cat suit? In front stood another teen with fiery-red hair and a piercing glare. My head was still clogged so I couldn’t make out anything that was being said. I looked like things were getting out of hand between the group.

The red head suddenly had blood dripping from his hands and the others readied themselves. He tore open his chest and cackled loudly as something formed from the blood gushing out his wounds. A large creature that reminded me of things you’d see in Greek mythology. The group of five stood their ground. The supposed leader watching the monster with what looked like an amused smirk. The creature began charging a beam when the blonde one of the team ran forward with a “Oh no you don’t!” Everyone followed after him. My eyes frantically searched for something to hide behind and quickly spotted a large piece of rubble. The beam shot, and two new monsters tackled two of the thieves.

As the monster from before readied another attack, I wanted to scream out at them, but no sound came from my throat.

“Oh crap!” the cat exclaimed before a discharge was released, the shockwave sending everyone back a ways, my body lifted from the ground and landed harshly behind my shield. Just when my mind came back, I heard a heavy voice yell out for his team mate. The leader of the group walked calmly through the enormous flames. _“Is this guy stupid or something?”_  I tried to pull my body up while keeping my gaze on him. His voice echoed through the area.

“I am thou, thou art I.”

Closer and closer he walked to where I hid, his intense voice shook my spine. My eyes tracing the blue flames crawling over his arms and legs.

“You frauds who are in over your heads…Allow me to show you.” He continued to walk towards the deadly creature, stopping right in front where I was hiding. The cobalt flames licking my peaking fingertips with an odd coolness. The monster began to charge another attack right at that boy and my body seized. I threw my head over the rubble without thinking and was about to yell at the leader to get out of the way when I saw his stare bore into my eyes. I threw myself back down, feeling like I’ve been caught. The feeling of the blue flames grew around where I was and forced me to look over the rocky edge. I couldn’t begin to fathom what was happening right before my eyes.

“How you pale in comparison to us as thieves!” The boy smirked and his form was engulfed in the same cobalt flames.

A pillar of fire and blood submerged his form and another creature emerged. Enormous crimson wings pushed me back a step, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away. Shrouded in a blue glow, something towered over the boy. This creature was like something out of an old book series. I didn’t have time to think when the other monster charged at the Leader. The masked boy grabbed onto the circling chains readying for a counter.

“Go! Arsène!” Rays of black and red shot from the winged creature trapping the mythological one in it’s place. Time passed in a flurry of movements and attacks. Each of the members landing a hit and passing it off to the next. I constantly ducked behind the rubble when an attack came too close and shot back up to watch the fight progress.

“I CaN’T gET eNOugh oF tHIS! NoW I’m dE-stRESsed! I’M FREE! IT FEeLS sO goOD TO STEAL!” the monster hung from the top of the room and rained attacks down onto the group.

The rowdy blonde called “Skull” cried out as he dodged a shot. He called to his team mate Panther who summoned a creature of her own with a shout of “Carmen!” a deafening explosion rang through the area and I covered my ears the mythological creature was pulled off the ceiling.

“You’RE MY saCRIfiCIaL pAWNS! ObEY ME! SERVE ME!” the creature called to his minions.

The pigtail teen called out to the cat, passing the baton to him. “Mona!” And their hands connected.

“Roger! Time for me to shine! Zorro!”

 _“Did all these people have weird gigantic creatures to call at their will? I mean even the talking cat does!”_ The last of the smaller monsters faded away with a forceful wind, leaving just the final boss. 

“DAMn! yoU’RE UttERly USeLESs! HoW DAre YOU hINdeR mE! YOU SCUMBAGS!” The creature now held a knife at the group before charging ahead. The Leader calmly walked in its line of sight with nothing more than a handgun. Is that actually going to work against something like that? The cat ran alongside the leader, readying to pass the along the attack back to the boy.

“Well, that’s a selfish way of looking at it! Straighten him out once and for all, Joker!”

The leader successfully knocked down the monster. His gun raised to the forehead of the creature readying his final shot, “I stole it!” a cocky smirk stretched across his ivory face, “The arrogance in your heart.” He fired the bullet between the eye sockets of the creature and suddenly the area was blinded in a white light.

 _“Just who were these kids?!”_ This was definitely some weird ass dream.

When my eyes began to adjust back, the place had changed. No longer was the dark and the red swallowing the air but it was almost as if sunlight was radiating through the crack celling. The red-haired boy from before leaned against the ground. It was difficult to hear what they were talking about, but I vaguely caught “Mona” shout something like “What’s this? A treasure?”

_“Treasure?”_

Things seemed to calm down a bit and so I searched for a way out, maybe I could find a way back home? This was all too real to be a dream, the small stinging cuts that littered my hands proving my thoughts. I moved around carefully to slip away without notice, but my heart sank at the new sound of footsteps walking towards my hiding spot.

“Hm? What is it Joker?” I heard the tall one in the Kitsune mask question.

 _“Crap! What if they go after me too! I mean, He knows I saw everything! I-I need to find something!”_  

My hand brushed over a thin metal pipe and I grasped it. When the footsteps stooped just inches from the piece of rubble, I sprung up with my weapon raised; ready to wallop anyone who came close. Everyone sprung back at my sudden appearance each wearing a varying expression.

“W-Wait How is there someone else in Mementos?” The girl with pig tails exclaimed.

“That couldn’t be possible! Unless they were a different kind of shadow we’ve yet encountered?” The one with a kitsune mused as he held a hand to his chin.

The cat shook his head, “No, she’s definitely a human.”

The leader had his gloved hands raised in a peaceful motion. My hands held the pipe tighter in fear, but my mind began to ease the tension in my arms. The leader’s calm gaze is what ultimately led me to lower my arms and drop the pipe with a loud _clank._ Everyone snapping their eyes onto me. The leader took a step forward which I responded with a step back, stating _“Keep your distance.”_  

He headed my wishes and ask in a soft tone. “How did you get here?”

“By the look on her face, I doubt she even knows what here is.” The blonde punk assumed with a sigh.

 _“If I knew that, then I would have left already.”_  That was odd, there was no sound to my words.

 Everyone’s faces twisted in confusion. I tried again, my mouth opening but my nothing coming out. My eyes widened, and my hand instinctively touched my neck.

“Talk about ‘Cat got your tongue,’” the blonde punk commented in surprise.

“What was that about being a cat?”

“Is she possibly mute?”

Panic overtook my mind, _“What the hell, why can’t I talk?”_  talking, laughing, humming, any kind of noise, nothing worked. The more I attempted to speak to more awkward atmosphere grew.

“Well, it looks to be she doesn’t know how she got here,” The cat spoke, “But if we’re able to get some information from her, then that could solve how she was able to enter Mementos.”

The cat…spoke.

“How about it? If you help us out, we’ll do the same for you?” The leader asked with a calm tone.

 _” I’m really alone in this insane place so maybe, I should take whatever help I could get.”_ I nodded my head at his terms.   

“I might be difficult to gain answers if she unable to speak them.” The one in a kitsune mask broke the tension.

“Uhm, do you have a phone? You could type on there right?” the girl with pigtails had a point! I searched through my pockets and around the area but turned up with nothing. I could try and maybe sign out some answers, but I honestly did feel like playing charades when all them would be _“I have no fucking clue how I ended up here!”_  My head shot up with an idea and I took cautious steps towards the leader, everyone wondering what I had in mind. I carefully went to grab his gloved hand and laid it out it with his palm raised in the air. Judging by how he didn’t snatch it back, I wrote out the characters to my sentence across his hand.

 _“My name is [F/n].”_  His stormy eyes widened, and I hoped he got my message.

In contrast to the smirk he adorned earlier, a gentle smile made its way across his lips “It’s nice to meet you, [F/n].” I breathed a sigh of relief.

I was asked if I knew how I got here, which was a definite nope.

“Do you remember anything strange happening before you awoke here?”

_“Not really, it almost felt like my head was spinning while I was falling asleep.”_

”Do you know of Persona and Shadows, or the Metaverse in general?”

_“Nope on all three,”_

“Are you from around here?

_“I don’t think, I’m supposed to be here. Like in this world.”_

Everyone looked at the frizzy-haired teen with a questioning face as he relayed my message,

_“It feels like, I was taken from my home and woke up here, I don’t know how to exactly explain it. But it feels like, I don’t belong here… I’m sorry my answers aren’t helpful.”_

I let my hand drop from the Leader’s, everyone looking at me with mixed feelings. I couldn’t even understand myself now, let alone have them understand me. After a moment or two of heavy silence the cat spoke up again,

“Even if we don’t have any clear answers as to where [F/n] came from or how she ended up here, they could be lying deep within the depths of Mementos itself…I think.”

“So, you’re saying we may find our missing answers if we continue exploring deep within Mementos, correct?” The Kitsune mask wearer stated. 

“That is, if our Leader here is willing to take on [F/n]’s request?” The cat glanced over at the tall raven-nette who looked at me. _“If this place does have my way of getting home and they are the ones who are able to search this place then,”_ I bowed my body slightly as a sign of asking. My heart jumped with joy when he accepted.

 “Let’s do it!”

A couple things I learned on the way back to the entrance of this weird place. First, the cat known as Morgana, can not only talk to those who have visited the Metaverse but also can transform into a car. Second was everyone’s names. The Leader of their “Phantom Thieves of Hearts” group is Akira Kurusu. The gorgeous blonde who likes to wear her hair in trademark pig tails is Ann Takamaki. The rowdy punkish blonde is Ryuji Sakamoto, and the navy-haired artist is Yusuke Kitagawa. All are currently students attending different schools and fixing a corrupt society in their off time. Pretty normal high school student life, right? They all had a tragic story to share about disgusting adults who have left their mark on their lives, I guess I wouldn’t blame them for wanting to change society when you have the means to do it.

They also told me the gist of the Metaverse, Palaces, Persona and Shadows. Morgana seemed surprised at how well I understood it,

“Not like someone else who still has trouble comprehending it.”

“What was that?” Ryuji raised his fist with annoyance.

Honestly, just hearing about how dangerous these places and things could be, it must be pretty tough.

I ended up following Akira home into the back alleys of Yongen Jaya to a small café hidden among the other shops. It had a quaint little canopy hanging over the entryway with the name “café Leblanc” written in simple font. Akira looked over his shoulder at me with a small smile and proceeded to open the door. The chime welcomed us into the small shop, who I presumed the owner to be turned to greet his customers.

“Ah, you’re back,” I peeked around the taller boy to see an older gentleman leaning behind the counter. The slight wrinkles in his face shifted with an eyebrow raised, “Who’d you bring with you?” Akira stepped aside, putting me in the spot light. I panicked slightly and bowed my head in a greeting. The older man walked out from behind the long counter and closer to us. His mahogany hair was slicked back with matching eyes framed by a thin pair of glasses. His long sideburns trailed from the top of his head down to a short, well-kept beard. He wore a pink dress shirt (which I found sort of charming) and a striped apron the hung down to his knees.

Akira spoke up, “She’s a friend of mine.” He then flittered his gaze to me, “This is Sojiro Sakura, my part-time guardian.” My eyebrow raised a bit at the mention of “part-time”.

Sojiro smiled at me, “You can just call me Boss if you’d like.” He took a minute to look me over, “You don’t look the type to be hanging around with him?” The old barista commented with a rough tone.

 _“Wait, what does he mean by that?”_  

“But I’m glad he’s at least making friends.” A genuine smile wove itself around Sojiro’s face.

“There was something I wanted to ask you,” Akira’s guardian motioned him to continue, “Would it be alright for her to stay here for the time being?” He readjusted the schoolbag on his shoulder. Sojiro flinched at the sudden request and I suddenly realized, _“I really don’t have anywhere to go. Is he really just going to let me stay in his shop for however long I’m stuck here?”_

Before he could ask why, Akira seemed to already have an excuse for me, “She moved to Shibuya a couple weeks ago, but got robbed and had everything stolen yesterday.”

_“Does he think of everything ahead of time? Although I can’t say I would have a better excuse. The problem is, will Sojiro even buy it?”_

The old barista shook his head with a gruff sigh. He turned to the side while scratching the back of his head while in thought. Morgana’s head popped from the bag and whispered out to me “I wouldn’t worry, Boss has a pretty good heart.” That didn’t stop me from wringing my hands together or rocking back and forth on my feet.

“Alright,” His voice breaking me out of my stupor, “I don’t like the idea of you staying alone with him during the night but for now I’ll put my trust in him. I’m sorry that happened to you, it must have been tough.” Even if it was a lie, I felt Sojiro’s concern helping me a bit. I smiled widely and bowed again.

“You sure are a quiet one,” The barista mused aloud.

“She’s mute,” Akira’s words were simple and quick. Deep brown eyes widening a fraction, “I see, well nothing wrong with that. Just means I get to have some peace around here.” I smiled at his light-hearted comment.

Sojiro instructed Akira to close up shop and told me “If he tries anything, don’t hesitate to give me a call.” I reassured him that I would, and he left the two of us for the night. While waiting for Akira to finish the nightly closing duties, I finally had time with my thoughts as to all the insane events that have occurred today. A sudden weight began twisting in my stomach and tightening my chest. I played with my fingers or messed with the tips of my hair, just something to distract this feeling I now held. The soft thump next to my arm made me jolt. Morgana sat with his tail curling around his feet.

“It sure is rather strange how you just appeared in Mementos like that.”

I pulled the notebook Akira gave to me earlier close. Picking up a pencil, I scratched down a reply, _“Yeah and cats who can talk and turn into cars is totally normal.”_  

Sapphires eyes lit with annoyance, “I am not a cat! I am human! Or…at least I was,” his tone made it seem more like a question that anything else. My fingers ran under his chin, amused by how his face simply melted into joy. Akira’s soft voice pulled my attention from my task,

“It’s getting pretty late, we should get some sleep.”

Morgana jumped from his pleased state, “Hey! That’s my line!”

Akira watched over my shoulder at me writing something down, _“Please don’t tell me I have to sleep behind the counter or something.”_  His chuckle made a frown pull at my lips.

“There is an upstairs attic where I stay, otherwise you’re welcome to use the booths down here if that’s what you really want.” He laughed again at the glare I was giving him.

I waited by the bottom of the staircase playing with Morgana when Akira appeared beside me with a pile of clothing in his hand,

“I don’t think you want to sleep in your only clothing, these should fit you alright.”

 He handed me what looked to be a simple shirt and some loose pants as well. I nodded a thanks and began walking upstairs to change. A sudden thought popped in my head and I turned to catch the raven-nette’s attention. I pointed downwards with a firm face hoping he’d catch on. He only smiled and said, “I’ll stay down here till your done.”

Making my way into a corner of the room, I slowly striped away my clothing and watched it pile around my ankles. I pulled his shirt on first, letting it fall against my thighs, and stepped into the loose pair of pants. It was strange how much I went along with everything. Considering this world that I’ve suddenly been thrust into it seems you just do have to go along with anything that comes your way, until you’re finally left alone to think.

“Oi! You done yet?” I flinched at the sound of Morgana, turning to see the black and white cat perched on the top railing. “It’s past Akira’s bedtime you know?”

I covered my mouth in a light laugh but became dejected to only hear a huff of air.

Akira shut of the remaining lights of the café and made his way into the attic while I was setting up the couch with some spare bedding. He offered me his bed at first, but I shook my head defiantly and tried to push him towards it instead. After much defiance on my end, the fluffy-haired male gave up and simply smiled. Akira pulled the cord of the light just as I found a comfortable position, I watched in the dark how Morgana jumped on the edge of the bed and snuggle into the comforter.

“Goodnight,” I could hear his deep voice silence everything in the room as it fell into a peaceful slumber.

If only I could have too…

My eyes hurt, and I just noticed how wet my cheeks were getting. I really didn’t want to wake Akira up, not like I could make any sound in the first place. _“How am I going to get home, how long am I stuck here.”_  No matter how hard I tried, these thoughts played like a song you can’t get out of your head. They twisted my stomach in knots and pushed my heart to beat against my ribcage. _“I am so lost, I am so far from home and I don’t know if I can go back. Not only that but now I suddenly can’t talk? What the hell?!”_  It was becoming harder to breathe.

“Hey, it’s not good for you to be staying up.” I tilted my head up and caught a pair of cyan eyes glowing softly in the dark. Feeling embarrassed, I scrubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand. I pretended he didn’t see me, but the soft sigh proved otherwise. I could feel the weight of the Morgana’s paws as he padded over to rest on my hip. 

“I promise we’ll do everything we can to help you, [F/n]. Please believe in us.”

I let the cat’s words linger in the air before allowing my body to shut down for the night.


	2. Day 02: June 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting off slow, but just wait...

 

Was it wishful thinking that I’d be back in my bed when I forced my eyes open? My sight adjusted within the softly lit attic, deflating any hope I held onto. A small weight shifted from my head, carefully looking to see a furry tail curled securely around it’s owner’s body. I eased my body from the couch and gave my stiff limbs some relief with a pull of my arms and a roll of my shoulders. Akira looked to still be in a deep sleep, so I went downstairs to change and get ready for the day.

It wasn’t long when Sojiro came in and began setting up shop. “Do you mind giving me a hand this morning?” The old barista asked while putting his apron. I nodded with a smile and closed the notebook I scribbled in.

Sojiro instructed me some basic cleaning and prep jobs, then he began to show my how to brew pour over coffee. A pair of footsteps thudded down the stairs while I remained focus on the pot I worked on,

_“Nice and slow, keep the flow of water constant but do not overfill it.”_

“Hey,” Sojiro spoke out to the freshly awaken Akira, “Want to try [F/n]’s first pot of coffee?” The teen nodded sleepily. Akira sat in the chair directly in front of me and dropped his school bag in the one next to him. When the last few drops plopped in the sea of black coffee, Sojiro grabbed the pot and poured us three mugs. I watched the pair take their first sip and studied their expressions. Akira’s tired eyes lit up with a smile before going back for more. Sojiro had a thoughtful line pulled across his lips and his eyes closed.

“It’s good,” Akira complemented while finishing his cup.

“It’s weak and lacking in flavor,” Sojiro spoke from my side, “But for your first time, not too shabby.”

I stared at the golden foam swirling in a deep brown pool, my fingers gliding over the rim of the mug. I felt a pair of stormy gray eyes look at me with a tilt of his head, his unruly bangs shifting over his large glasses. Looking back at my cup with determination, I took a swig. When the hot bitter liquid bit my tongue my eyes scrunched in hopes to rid the harsh taste coating my tongue. _“This stuff is weak?!”_

Sojiro laughed with his deep voice, “Here, try putting some of this in.”

 A carton of milk sild over to me and I graciously poured some in my half-empty mug. I tried it again with a little bit of hesitance but was relived to be able to taste the coffee’s weaken flavor.

A bell hanging on the door chimed a greeting to the first morning customers while Akira grabbed his bag. He gave me a “thanks for the coffee” and turned to leave for school. Sojiro greeted the elderly couple while I picked up the used mugs and placed them in the sink before slipping my way back upstairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A gruff voice of caught my feet on the first step. I turned to see Sojiro nudging a small simple apron in my direction, “You’re going to have to earn your keep if you plan on staying here.” I shrugged and slipped the apron over my head and tied the strings around my back in a neat little bow.

 I found it kind of exciting to work as a barista, Plus, it wasn’t like I had anything else to do. For the rest of the afternoon Sojiro had me clean tables, wash dishes or practice making coffee. I was currently arm deep within the foamy sink water.

“Did the other one finally run away?” an elderly gentleman called out from one of the booths, nursing his coffee at a leisurely pace.

Sojiro sighed from behind the counter, “No, I somehow ended up with another one to look after.”

“Not much of a talker is she,” the old man downed the rest and went to pay. My mind tuned out the rest of their chatter, finding peace in the easy motion of washing cups and silverware.

The small café quieted down from the usual afternoon rush.  Roughly drying my hands, I attempted another pot of coffee. Just as the grounds were scooped into the sieve and the hot water ready at my side, Sojiro surprised me by speaking over my shoulder, “Giving it another go?”

I gave a determined nod and he chuckled before going back to leaning against the creaky shelves lined with jars of coffee beans and a row of tea tins. The way the watery ground swirled around before being filtered was memorizing in a way. I could definitely get used to the tranquility of this place.

The pleasant afternoon sky darkened, and the shop was slowly being emptied. The door chimed with someone’s entry and Sojiro gave his usual “Hello” to the raven-nette who came back. Before leaving for the night, he tossed the shop keys to Akira who stood by my side helping finish the last of the dishes. As soon as the door closed, Morgana made the jump on the counter and sauntered his way towards us,

“Hey! Tomorrow’s the field trip to the TV Station right? I wonder if our next target will be a celebrity?” he curled his tail around his feet with a small chuckle. Akira’s gaze traveled to the sound of my pencil scratching against a notebook,

 _“When you say “target”, is that done in the Mementos place?”_  

“Not all the time. We try to go after bigger targets who have palaces of their own.” He passed another cup onto the towel laying by my side.

 _“How do you know if a person has one of their own? Do you guys just pick and choose who looks suspicious?”_  

”Not necessarily, we sometimes get anonymous tips and investigate them to see if the person truly holds a palace of their own. By using the MetaNav app on the phone, we can discover is someone is a holder of a palace by inputting special keywords.”

My pencil rushed against the sheet of paper, _“Are you guys really okay with doing that kind of dangerous stuff though?”_

“You can’t just walk away when someone’s in trouble,” his firm gaze sent shivers crawling across my spine, “We all chose this, there’s no going back now.” Akira’s reassured tone melted my worried face.

 _“I guess so, just be careful alright?”_ I flipped the notebook around and Akira smiled warmly at my message. I turned back to finish the pilling amount of dishes when a warm voice filled my ears.

“By the way,” the monotone cat gestured to the apron tied around my waist, “You haven’t been here a full day and he’s already put you to work?” 

I held my notebook up, _“I don’t mind, I had some fun today!”_

“We should show you around Shibuya sometime soon.” Akira mused while drying his hands. My mind debated leaving the shop, I was just fine staying here! Although, he did have a point. It wouldn’t be good if I stayed cooped up in here, not much different from before.

“It would do you some good to get out sometime, you just need to get familiar with the city is all!” Morgana tilted his head cutely. After mulling about it in my head I nodded an agreement.

“It’s settled then, we’ll all show you around on Sunday!” The cat stretched his body out and lounged across the counter watching the raven-nette flip the small sign on the door.

With everything put away and cleaned, Morgana thought it be a good idea to send us to bed, “Akira’s got a busy day tomorrow.” I hid a small laugh at the drop of said teen’s head. Pushing my notebook close to his arm, I went to hang my apron up,

_“Sounds like a lot of fun! I’ll make sure to keep an eye on the TV for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I was hoping to fit a couple days in this next chapter but I felt like I needed to update too ; w;   
> I will try to push out the next couple chapters pretty soon so stay tuned! Also trying to get a feel for the time flow and spacing in this series. I'll try to focus on main events in the game and ones I come up with for this series!
> 
> Do you guys like short chapters but fast updates or long chapters with slower updates?


End file.
